


Murphy's Pet

by n8sk8gr8



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: & a whole lot leading up the the smut, But cute smut, M/M, Smut, its fluffy & cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n8sk8gr8/pseuds/n8sk8gr8
Summary: Murphy misses 10k, & the way he would sass & tease him. When, not if, he saw 10k again he was going to make the boy his.





	Murphy's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this isn't canon or lines up with canon, I was Sad™ bc of certain events so I changed some things so it can line up more with this uh....fantasy? I had of Murphy & 10k...

 

Murphy was reclining on his throne, daydreaming. He was thinking of the boy he knew; strong & brave, yet clueless & impressionable.

He wanted to see him again. He _needed to_. It was a desire he felt in his chest, he wanted to protect the boy. No, he wanted him close, so he could have him close, protective  & _po_ _ssessive_.

Murphy straightened slightly, & pulled one leg up to cross over the other legs knee. He called to one of his underlings, impatient.

When the woman darted into the room she stood before Murphy, waiting for instructions. "Yes, Murphy? What can I do?" She said.

Murphy sighed, "Ok I'm going to ask you to get me some things. Kinda questionable? But, I expect discretion, you can handle that right?"

She scrunches her face together in a look of confusion, but agrees nonetheless. "Yes I can do that, just tell me what you need. I won't ask questions either, if that helps."

"Greatly, yes. Ok, I will write out a short list for if you forget. Just give me one second...where did my pen go...." Murphy trailed off, grabbing some paper & a random pen. He scribbled out just a few items, hoping it wouldn't be too hard to find. When he handed it to the woman she didn't even look at it before turning to go.

 

* * *

 

 

It was when he was in his own bed later that night that she returned. She knocked on the door curtly, holding a small bag with the items stowed away in.

When Murphy opened the door he looked annoyed, but his face changed quickly when he realized it was the woman he asked assistance of.

"I said no questions but now my interest is piqued. This list was...relatively easy to complete but I wonder how they all fit together." She chuckled, extending the bag out for Murphy to take.

"Ah ah ah, no questions you said! But I guess i can say they don't all fit together for the same uh...purpose." Murphy takes the bag, & digs around for chocolate bar inside. He takes a bite, "See? i just wanted chocolate, but the others? Not for you to know~!"

The woman laughs & nods, turning & retreating away from Murphy's room.

Murphy quickly closed the door, sat the bag on his bed & dug through it. He wanted to he sure none of the things were missed, & all inside the bag. When he was satisfied he zipped it closed & stuffed it under his bed.

He reclined in bed, his back against the headboard. He spread his legs out, & slid a hand to his groin. Thoughts of a dark haired boy sprung forth, & Murphy shaped his thoughts to his will, sliding his eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day he was very surprised to see 10k walking up to the building. He sent word to his people that he was to be unharmed & brought to him, if anyone laid a finger on him they would be reprimanded harshly.

Murphy reclined in his throne while waiting for 10k to come to him, & he sat up a little when he walked in.

"Murphy? This place is big. All these people follow you?" He questioned, walking closer to the man.

Murphy chuckled, "Yeah, what can I say? They love me" he stood & walked closer to 10k, "What brings you here? Not that I mind any, just the opposite. I'm very happy to see you, 10k."

The shorter of the two smiled, "I was looking for you, we all are. I was hoping you were ok."

Murphy raises his arms triumphantly, "Oh, I am more than ok! Look at this place, its huge! People _respect_ me, look to me for guidance even. Out of this world, huh?"

10k cocked his head to the side, smirking. "Wonder why they'd ever do that" he says, thought his smile shows he was poking fun at Murphy.

"I know right! But, I'm not complaining!! Look, this is my _throne_ , a fucking throne!" Murphy said, gesturing to the wooden seat behind him. 10ks mouth dropped a bit in awe at that. "I can ask for something, & they will do it, little hesitation. Shit 10k, do you want anything? Hungry, thirsty?" He walks to the large table that is further to the side of the room, expecting 10k to follow.

"...Don't want to impose...but I am hungry." He said, his stomach growled to show he hasn't lying. He slowly walked to where Murphy was standing, who turned to him & wrapped an arm around his shoulders to bring him closer.

Murphy chuckled a little, "Its ok 10k, we have food here! No one goes without, I promise. There was a wherehouse near by, stocked with food, & we are currently starting a garden!" He guided the boy into the seat that ads to the right of his, the head of the table.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time 10k was satisfied, though Murphy kept /insisting/ he should eat more, 10k stood & did a more through look over the room they were in. He saw the huge windows, the beautiful scenery, & watched as Murphy returned to the wooden chair on the platform.

"That....throne? Are you their king then?" 10k asked, coming closer to Murphy. He was curious, but also skeptical. Yes, Murphy was the 'savior of humanity' but, he also could be a dick.

Murphy chuckled, "Something like that, definitely. Now tell me kid, how do i look in it? Does it suit me? Or is it too plain for me?" he rambled, dramatically waving his arms as he spoke.

10k hummed, & gave Murphy a head to toe inspection. He sure did look comfortable there, & he _looked good_. He blushed as he realized how much he liked the sight of Murphy. 10k nodded with a smile, instead of voicing his thoughts.

"Now now 10k, use your words! Was that nod supposed to be a yes to all my questions?" He started, motioning for 10k to come closer. "Hm, actually I'll let it slide. Why not be a good boy &....kneel." Murphy said, making a 'come hither' & 'down' motion as he spoke.

10k reddened _i_ _mmensely_. He swallowed,  & hesitantly came closer to Murphy, & sat over his folded legs between Murphy's own. He avoided looking at Murphy's face, & instead focused on the strong legs he was kneeling between.

Murphy hummed, & slid a hand to pet through 10ks hair. "Yeah, good boy. I knew you would be good for me, you may be embarrassed but you _obey_." Murphy punctuated by gripping 10ks hair  & pulling his head back & up, to look at Murphy.

10k gasped & his eyes flew open at the firm tug; it sent a shock through his body, followed closely by tingling sensations. He let out a small, breathy noise. Murphy was going to have fun with 10k, & they both knew it.

Murphy chuckled & messaged at the boys scalp, right where he had pulled. He saw 10k liked it, but he still didn't want to _actually_ hurt him. "Why don't you...service your king, hm?"

10k choked on his breath at that, but began to shuffle forward more. He was trying to get closer to Murphy's crotch, he assumed thats what he meant, & slid his hands to Murphy's legs. 10k was very unsure if he was doing any of it right, but he was also very curious as to where this would go.

Murphy gets tired of waiting, & takes it upon himself to undo his pants, & take out his growing erection.

10k then hesitantly looks to Murphy, but wraps one hand around the base & rests the other on Murphy's thigh. He licks his lips, & then opens his mouth. He closes his lips around the length, & moves his tongue around it in his mouth.

Murphy lets out a very small groan, & slides a hand into 10ks hair. He pets his head, & 10k takes this as encouragement.

The boy lets out a little hum, & begins to bob his head. He has never done this before, but he has heard the crude talk of what a blowjob was. He tries to replicate what he imagines would feel good, & hopes he is pleasing Murphy.

Murphy, of course, is biting on one of his knuckles to keep his groans quiet. He hasn't had anyone suck him off for years, & this was a wet dream come true honestly. He tightens the hand in 10ks hair, which ears another hum, which feels _amazing_. "Shit, fuck, do that more kid" he blurts out.

10k takes the command, & hums around the length in his mouth. He looks up to Murphy through his eyelashes, & continues the pace.

Murphy groans, & gently pulls 10k off by his hair. The boy is panting, & he pulls him up to his feet easily. Murphy stands, "wait right here, I'll be just a minute" already moving to his room before 10k nods to him

When he comes back he sots in his throne, & pats his lap for 10k to sit. When 10k is in his laps he shows him the collar he has, "I got this specially for you, I knew you would come here. I just knew it, & this is to show you are _mine_. Do you accept it?"

10k gasps quietly, & blushes at Murphy's words. Without hesitation he quickly nods, "Yes, please." he all but wines.

Murphy places it around his neck, & secures it in place. He admires the way it looks around the boys thin neck, & the "Murphy's Pet" hanging from the delicate leather collar.

Thought blushing, 10k smiles, & moves to kiss Murphy. After a few sweet kisses, Murphy pulls 10k to straddle him, & begins to undo his pants. 10k groans as his erection is freed, & whines as Murphy ignores it, instead sliding his finger into his boxers from the back, moving to slip a finger into his ass.

He gasps & arches at the intrusion, though he pushes back into Murphy's hand. He was too caught up in losing Murphy to notice when he had added lube to his fingers, & he melts as Murphy fingers him open.

Murphy wraps an arm around the boys back, supporting him when he goes near limp. He chuckles as 10k whines & rolls his hips, wanting more. He probes his fingers around, & chuckles when 10k gasps loudly once he brushes his prostate.

After a few minutes of teasing Murphy draws out his own erection & pulls 10k even closer, so he can slide into his ass.

10k complies readily, whining & groaning the whole time. He is only a little embarrassed he can't even form words, but he figures being Murphy's /pet/, that its fine.

Murphy waits for 10k to adjust, holding onto the boys hips tightly. He feels 10k whine against his neck, & move his hips a little. At that, Murphy loosens his grip.

10k takes this as permission to move, so he lifts his hips slowly, & then sinks back down just as slow. 10k takes a few minutes to get into a rhythm, but soon he is fucking himself down onto Murphy's dick.

They each are groaning, grabbing at each other tightly. Murphy pulls 10ks head back slightly by the hair, & attacks his neck with hickeys. He it careful not to use his teeth, but at an accidental scrape 10k is moaning louder & arching into Murphy's chest.

Murphy laughs, & grips one hip tighter as he gives a gentle bite to 10ks neck, careful not to break skin. The danger has 10k orgasming, getting cum over his own & Murphy's stomachs.

10k collapses into Murphy, who grips his hips with both hands & thrusts up into him a few more times. 10k is whining & squirming while he is fucked oversensitive, but he gives no objection.

When Murphy is spent himself, he strokes 10ks back, telling him what a _good boy_  he was. He holds tight to the boy in his lap, not wanting to let go.

10k is twitching around Murphy, while he lays limp in Murphy's grasp. He was tired as is, but riding Murphy had taken the rest of his energy out of him. 10k weakly draws his arms to wrap around Murphys neck, & hold tight to him.

Murphy sits for a minute, catching his breath. He whispers to 10k a small "doing ok?" which is answered with a small nod. "You must be tired huh? Oh you're going to like what I show you next, I have a _bed_." he says.

Murphy moves to pull out of 10k, & pulls both of their pants up. He only gets whines & nods from 10k, so he wraps 10ks legs around his hips when he stands.

10k is too tired to protest, he likes being babied, but he was embarrassed as well. When Murphy stands, holding him close to his chest, he weakly pulls his head away from Murphy's neck & attempts to unwind himself.

"Oh nuh uh, no you don't! Hey, let me take care of you, ok? You're exhausted, you aren't even sassing me, so just relax ok?" Murphy says, holding tight to the boy. He makes his was to his room, & lays 10k down onto the bed.

10k _moans_ at the feeling of the soft bed under him,  & looks to Murphy with adoration in his eyes. He quickly turns red when he realizes the noise he made when he was laid down.

Murphy laughs, & moves to the bathroom attached to his room. "Geez, if I knew thats all I needed to a make you moan like that I would have gotten you into a bed _ages_  ago!" he says returning with a wash cloth.

He makes quick work of removing the boys outer gear. He is gentle as he sits 10k up. Removing the dirty vest & boots, as well as the bandana & googles that seem to never leave the boy. He removes the collar, & sets it off on the bedside table. "Is it ok to take off more? Would you want a shower now, or later? Let me take care of you, ok Tommy?"

10k's eyes snap open when he hears his name, but he smiles & moves his legs nearer the edge of the bed to get up.

"Alright, I guess thats a yes?" He chuckles, letting 10k stand on his own. He stands & guides the boy into the bathroom, & gently pushes him to lean against the sink counter. "Hey, I said let me take care of you, didn't I?"

10k smiles softly as he lets Murphy take off his shirt, & crouching to take off his pants. He smiles as Murphy tosses them into a pile on the floor. "Joining me?" He asks, with puppy dog eyes no less.

Murphy chuckles & begins taking off his own clothes, tossing them near 10ks own. "Well, I guess if you give me that face I have to. But hey, Id love to." He then turns the water on, & turns back to 10k.

10k slides off his boxers, & makes his way over to the shower. He hesitantly moves past Murphy, smiling at him as he steps into the stream of warm water. He lets out a small groan; if there is one thing he missed it had to be warm, running water.

When 10k sticks his arm out for Murphy, the man is quick to shed the rest of his clothes & step into the shower.


End file.
